


quicksand

by orphan_account



Series: you and me are the difference between real love, and the love on tv [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst?, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, poe is crazy, poe is missing, rey and finn are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a First Order ambush leaves Poe missing, and Rey and Finn losing their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quicksand

Poe Dameron was a busy man. Finn and Rey knew that Poe wouldn't always be on base, and even when he was, he wasn't always free. So when Poe left the the base for a simple reconnaissance mission, Finn and Rey continued on with their normal lives. Poe would sent them short messages to let them know he was alright, if they were returning early, or if there was a delay.

Sleeping without Poe in the bed was spacious, but felt a little empty to Finn and Rey. When they woke up, they didn't linger in bed for long before getting up out of bed to start the day. Rey was the first out of bed and into the 'fresher to shower, while Finn ate his breakfast in the kitchenette. Rey eventually emerged from the bedroom, clean and fully dressed. Grabbing a piece of fruit from the kitchen, Rey kissed Finn on the cheek before leaving for her training session with Luke.

Finn had physical therapy sessions with Dr. Kalonia, but that wasn't until the afternoon, so Finn spent most mornings wandering around the base, doing whatever work he could here and there. It wasn't exciting, but it was better than the stuff he had to do at the First Order.

Rey was in the middle of meditation when a tidal wave of pain crashed over her, a feeling of lose engulfing her. Her eyes shot open, jolting violently which scared Luke out of his meditation as well.

"What is it Rey?" He asked, a mixed look of alarm and worry on his face.

"I- " She stammered, looking down at the mat beneath her. "I don't know. I just felt something," She paused again. "wrong."

"A disturbance in the force?" He offered.

"Yeah. It just felt like someone took a part of my soul." Rey's voice was reduced to a whisper. Something wasn't right. Something had gone wrong. Someone was hurt. Someone. Poe. Realization poured over her like a bucket of ice cold water.

"Poe, something happened to Poe." Rey said hurriedly, standing up and rushing out of the room. Luke followed her, but his old age made it hard to keep up with her.

When Rey rushed into command, she wasn't the only one looking worried. Finn was already there, hovering over a control panel as General Organa spoke. Rey hurried over to them, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder to get his attention. Finn whipped his head around, looking just as distraught as her.

"It's Poe, isn't it." Rey said, Finn nodding to confirm what she wished wasn't true.

"They were ambushed by a squadron of fighters, forced to spilt up. Poe's tracking beacon is gone." Finn informed her.

"What does that mean?" Rey asked as she turned to look at General Organa.

"There's a tracking beacon placed in every single ship the Resistance has got. There's no way to manually turn it off. The only was to turn it off, is to destroy the ship." Leia explained grimly.

It took a second for her to understand the implications. "No. No, no, no. There's no way." She stammered. "That's not possible, he had to have made it out of there. Someone rescued him. Iolo, Kare, Jessika, someone, anyone!"

"We're sorry Rey, but there's nothing more we can do. We can't risk sending anymore fighters, all we can do is wait." Leia said, sorrow lacing her tone. Rey didn't like her answer, not one bit, but she knew she had to trust her. She has had way more experience, and knows more about these kind of things than Rey ever will. 

Finn stood stoically as he stared at the floor in silence. This was't how it was supposed to go. Poe was supposed to come back. Poe was supposed to be fine. But he wasn't. Finn refused to believe he was dead. Poe would never go that easily, and it would piss Poe off in the afterlife to no end if he knew that he died during a routine reconnaissance mission.

_________________________

A few days later, stragglers from the reconnaissance mission returned, some ships trailing smoke, others without astromech droids. Most of them were injured, nothing to life threatening though. Rey and Finn stood in the hanger, hoping that Poe would come limping out with another comrade somewhere. They waited and waited, but there were no signs Poe ever returned. 

"Rey! Finn!" A familiar voice called out. They turned to see Jessika walking over, a few scratched and bruises littering her face, but all in all, she looked okay. 

"Hey Jess." Rey smiled weakly, glad to see that she was alright. 

"Have you guys seen Poe at all?" She asked, sounding as if she was trying not to get her hopes up.

"No. The General declared him M.I.A after his tracking beacon was deactivated." Finn replied, seeing Jess's face fall sadly. 

"I was hoping he made it out of there at some point. I lost sight of him when the squad of enemy ships appeared, and I had to make the jump to hyperspace before I could find him." Jess sighed, her voice cracking as her eyes welled up with tears. They threatened to spill over, but she managed to keep herself under control for the time being. "If you need me, I'll be in my quarters for a while." She said, giving both of them a hug before disappearing into the crowds of injured pilots, med bots, and doctors. 

BB-8 had been recovered by Iolo, who lost their astromech during the ambush. When asked what happened to Poe, BB-8 informed them that he was ejected before he could see where Poe was. 

The two stood defeatedly, their heads bowed in silence. "He'll be back. I know it." Rey whispered, mostly to herself.

_________________________

The following weeks were difficult. Rey and Finn were not allowed to leave the base under any circumstance, in fear of more surprise attacks by the First Order. Neither Rey nor Finn could focus on their work, to busy worrying about whether Poe was still alive. They absolutely refused to accept the possibility that Poe might be dead. That wasn't an option. 

Nights were worse. The bed felt empty when Poe left for routine missions, and now that there was no certainty he'd ever be back, the bed felt like a void. Sleep for the both of them had become an onslaught of nightmares. They would wake up startled, sometimes screaming, sometimes sobbing. Neither of them had much experience with losing someone close to them. Rey and Finn had only felt this pain when they watched Kylo Ren murder Han Solo in cold blood, his lifeless body falling off the bridge into the desolate void. 

It was nearing the three week mark of Poe's disappearance. Finn was making his way out of the hanger when someone grabbed him and hauled him up the ramp of the Falcon. Rey dragged Finn into the cockpit and shoved him into the co-pilot seat before prepping the engines for take off. "Rey, what are you doing?" Finn exclaimed, quickly being shushed by her. 

Rey didn't say a word as she piloted the ship out of the hanger and up into the atmosphere. "Alright, it's a long story, but I think I know where Poe is." Rey said, exiting the atmosphere of D'Qar, entering coordinates into the navacomputer, and making the jump to hyperspace.

"What? How?" Finn sputtered, looking at Rey in bewilderment.

"Luke was teaching me how to sense people's presence through the force, and I figured out how to track people through force bonds. It was difficult, but I think I found Poe's presence back on Jakku. But don't get to excited, I'm not entirely sure it's him." Rey explained. Finn felt half excited and half terrified. He never wanted to go back to that junkyard, he absolutely hated that place. It felt like an eternity before they dropped out of hyperspace, the giant dustball known as Jakku coming into view. "I hate this place." Finn muttered, helping Rey as she piloted the ship into the atmosphere.

"You and me both." Rey replied, landing the ship on the outskirts of Nima Outpost. Before they exited the ship, Rey handed Finn a mask and poncho to cover himself. He gave her a questioning look as she put her own mask and poncho on. "Trust me, you'll need it." She said, pulling the fabric up below her eyes. Finn shrugged, but obliged, fitting the poncho over his broad torso before following Rey out of the ship.

The sun was setting over the horizon when the two made their way into the small settlement, only a few scavengers still wandering about. Unkar Plutt had closed down for the night, the last of the scavengers leaving with their small portions in hand. "I don't see him anywhere." Finn murmured as they surveyed the area. There seemed to be no one of the human species around at all. 

"Yeah, me neither. We could go stay at my old home if you want?" Rey suggested, sounding a disappointed that they hadn't found Poe. 

"Alright, sound good." Finn agreed, following Rey as they made the trek to her old settlement. It took a while, but they eventually found the run down AT-AT walker, half buried by the sand. Rey lead him up on top of the vehicle and climbing inside the hatch. A layer of dust, dirt, and sand had settled over the floors and 'tables' ( at least that's what Finn thinks they're supposed to be ). 

"That's odd." Rey said, approaching one of the makeshift table tops and inspecting it's contents. 

"What?" Finn asked, coming up behind her.

"Someone seems to have used my dishes recently. And these portion wrappers are fairly new - only a day or two old." Rey examined, picking up the plastic wrappers to show Finn. 

"Huh. That's weird." Finn mumbled, taking the plastic to look at himself. What they didn't notice was a figure approaching from behind, wielding a long, black metal pole as a weapon. Rey turned around, but before she could yell she was clouted on the side of the head. When Finn turned to look at Rey, he too was hit over the head with the metal pole and collapsed onto the floor next to Rey. The attacker ducked down to check that they were still breathing before placing restraints around their wrists and shoving them into a sitting position.

When Rey and Finn awoke, they vision was blurred, but they could make out the silhouette looming overhead, aiming their weapon at the two in case they attempted to escape. Rey tried to undo the binders, but they were tied quite tight, digging into her skin. The figure stepped closer, revealing what Rey assumed to be a human, thin build, about five feet nine standard inches tall.

They were completely covered, dull brown fabric draped over one shoulder, hanging across half their body. A cheap leather utility belt wrapped around their waist, holding small pieces of equipment. Their beige pants were tucked into faded leather boots. A sand colored scarf wrapped around their nose and mouth, their eyes hidden by the large brown hood attached to their robe. 

"Que deseas. Quien eyes tu." A rough and gravelly voice demanded aggressively, the pole jerking forward in their direction. Neither Rey nor Finn responded. "Respondeme." They ordered through gritted teeth. Angered by their lack of response, they swung the strap of their pole over their shoulder and hoisted themselves out of the enclosure. Rey listened carefully to the footsteps of their captor, until they jumped off the roof of the vehicle.

"Finn, how are we going to get out of this?" Rey hissed, feebly attempting to get onto her feet. 

"I don't know, you're the smart one. I'm just extra brawn." Finn replied, managing to get onto his feet and use his hands tied behind his back to help Rey up into a standing position. Rey used the corner of the table to cut through the rope used for binding her wrists together, the task not being as easy as she first believed it to be. Using her now freed hands, she untied the rope, which was extremely tight around Finn's wrists. Most scavengers were fairly trained in the art of knot tying, Rey not being an exception. 

"Should we take the scavenger. He might have seen Poe around here." Finn whispered to Rey as they hauled themselves out of the overturned AT-AT walker. They ducked down simultaneously when they saw the hooded figure talking to a small creature on a large animal. Finn just barely heard Rey snarl the name 'tedo' under her breath.

"True. But the Resistance is probably already looking for us, judging by the fact that it's almost morning here. We'd have to take him back to base with us." Rey replied in a hushed tone, still carefully watching the scavenger and Tedo. 

"That's a risk we're gonna have to take. General Organa's not gonna be pleased with us though." Finn muttered, watching as Rey cautiously stood up, waiting for Tedo to leave before hoping down onto the ground and knocking the scavenger out with an elbow to the back of the head. Rey heaved the scavengers limp body over his shoulder, jerking her head to signal for Finn to follow her. 

They made the arduous journey back to Nima Outpost, Rey handing the scavenger to Finn when they arrived. They did their best to avoid Unbar Plutt as they slipped through the outpost and back over to the Falcon just beyond the ridge. 

Rey closed the ramp behind them, Finn dumping the scavenger on one of the seats. Each of them tore off their masks, dumping their dirty ponchos on the ground. Rey tossed him a pair of binders, before disappearing to the cockpit. Finn used them to detain the scavengers hands, and used a spare rope to tie their feet together. Once he was done, he left to find Rey who was busy prepping for take off. "I'm surprised they haven't woke up yet." Finn mumbled to Rey, slumping down in the co-pilot seat next to her.

"Yeah, would've thought he'd be awake by the time we reached the outpost." Rey replied, pointing to switch for Finn to flick. Finn flipped the switch before leaning back into the chair, sighing and closing his eyes. The ship took an unsteady lurch forward before finally leveling out and beginning to ascend into the atmosphere. The two were glad to be leaving Jakku once again, but disappointed that they were returning home with no Poe.

_________________________

The scolding they got from General Organa when they returned was possibly one of the scariest things the two had ever experienced. When she was finally done, she pulled them into a surprise embrace, apologizing for scaring them and asking them to not to do it again. They each nodded before informing her about the scavenger that captured them which they had now chained up in the Falcon. 

She ordered that the two go fetch their hostage, and they could take them to interrogation. Rey was the first to rush out of command, closely followed by Finn as they quickly made their way into the hanger to gather their captive scavenger. Rey still found it odd that the prisoner was still asleep, considering Rey knocked him out over two standard hours ago. Nonetheless, she assisted Finn in taking the hostage to interrogation. 

They kept the scavenger in restraints but removed the rope tying their feet together. It took awhile, but they managed to get the scavenger awake so they could talk. The scavenger was obviously disoriented, looking around the room in a dazed fashion. 

"Do you speak basic?" Rey questioned, getting straight to the point. They nodded slowly, their head bobbing unsteadily back and forth.

"Can you remove your hood and scarf?" She continued, her stare boring into the scavenger. Without a word, they raised their hands, shakily pulling down their hood and tugging the scarf off the lower half of their face. Rey made an odd squeaking noise, Finn staring at the newly revealing scavenger in complete shock.

"Poe?" Rey asked incredulously, jumping out her chair to move closer to him. Poe made a humming noise in response, tilting his head so he could see their faces. "Stars, it's him. I'm going to get the General, you take him to the med bay." Rey told Finn as she rushed out of the room.

Finn nodded, helping Poe onto his feet. He pulled Poe's arm over the back of his neck, and wrapped his arm around Poe's waist as they made their way out of the room and into the corridor. It was difficult, but Finn managed to get Poe to the med bay where a few doctors and a medical droid came rushing over to take Poe. Moments later, Rey came rushing in with General Organa closely following behind.

General Organa and Finn exchanged knowing looks. Of all people, Poe would be the one to get into this mess.


End file.
